This proposed research is designed to gain further knowledge about the mechanisms of wound healing, the role of the microcirculation in the healing process, and the modulating effects of inflammatory mediators on the microcirculation. Particular attention will be directed toward: (1) The measurement of the permeability characteristics of regenerating wound capillaries; (2) quantitation of the effects of various inflammatory mediators on microvasculature permeability; (3) the development of an in vivo model system for measurement of the above two objectives; (4) the determination of the type of molecular size permeability of regenerating and normal skeletal muscle capillaries; (5) fine structural characterization and functional interpretation of the regenerating capillary endothelium and it's basal lamina; (6) the role of vitamin C deficiency on the structure, growth, and permeability of regenerating and normal capillaries; (7) quantitation by microchemistry of the glycosaminoglycans groups in normal, wounded, and vitamin C deficient guinea pig skin; (8) determination of carbohydrate histochemical data from healing skin wounds; and (9) observations on the fine structure and histochemistry of the mechanisms of epithelial keratinization in healing wounds. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: McKinney, R. V., Pashley, D. H., Brewer, P. D. and Singh, B. B.: Inflamatory Mediators: An In Vivo Model System. Presented at the 54th General Session of the International Association for Dental Research and published in the J. Dent. Res. 55:(Spec. Issue B) B157, 1976. Singh, B. B., McKinney, R.V., Allen, E. and Kolas, S.: Observations on Epithelial Dysplasia of Hamster Cheek Pouch by Autoradiography. Presented at the 54th General Session of the International Association for Dental Research and published in the J. Dent. Res. 55:(Spec. Issue B) B110, 1976.